


Detective Work

by rabidsamfan



Series: Drabbles of Deduction [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock isn't the only one with mysteries to solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by events during "The Blind Banker"

One day he'd catch him at it, John vowed, staring into a refrigerator bare of everything but assorted condiments and cheap beer. There had been _food_ in there last night at bedtime, actual, real, not-from-a-packet _food_ , and he was pretty sure that Mrs. Hudson hadn't popped upstairs to nibble his apricots in the middle of the night. It had to be Sherlock I-don't-eat-when-I'm-working Holmes.

Resigned to choking down marmite and stale biscuits for breakfast, and certain that the current nicotine coma would prevent interruptions, John began plotting. Evidence. That's what he needed.

Time to hide a camera in the pickles.


	2. Evidence

"Look, Sherlock. I've proved it. Not even you can say I haven't proved it."

"But it isn't... It's not logical."

"It doesn't have to be logical! It's true! Isn't that enough? The evidence is all over the kitchen!"

"It's still impossible. If I never fell asleep last night – and I assure you, I didn't – then I can't have gone sleepwalking. Much less all... that."

"I watched you doing it! You not only sleepwalked, you slept cooked, slept ate, and slept did the washing up! And then you put the leftovers in the cupboard and the clean dishes in the refrigerator!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: <http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/12559.html>

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: <http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/11352.html>


End file.
